User blog:Mt Mass/HSS Reveiw
Since High School Story was the very first series I've started on, I thought I could do a little review? Maybe not in depth as I want it to be, but at least get the main points out! Book 1: So HSS Book 1 was the very first book I read when I installed the app. I'm talking about the series when I say this, but I could say that the book was a pretty decent read; not too bad, but not too good either. It felt a little... unrealistic to say the least where everything would eventually be pitch perfect at the end. I mean, sure there should be happy endings, but at the same not everything can be so cheery. Getting back to the book, it pretty much, for the most part, revolves around the conflict of Brian and Caleb. Brian was caught with Caleb's gf Zoe, and everything goes downhill from there. Brian transfers to Hearst, Berry loses to Hearst in a football game, everyone is depressed from it, yadayadayada. I wouldn't say it wasn't a decent plot to go with, I mean after all, this all revolves around the setting of high school, but I think I was expecting a little too much from Book 1. Honestly, I couldn't really think much else for conflict for a high school setting (maybe a battle of the cliques or whatever; maybe a little TOO cliche, but hey, it's kind of my cup of tea. Asides from school activities such as School Band as such, I think it would've been at least interesting to see how that'd turn out as the main focus instead.), but hey, I can't really expect much from a high school story. Book 2: Wow, book 2 was a rollercoaster, and I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't my favorite book out of the series! What better way to pop things off with a tyrannical new principal who practically turns Berry High into a police state? I wouldn't call it genius, but it was most definitely interesting. I enjoyed taking Isa down and seeing her in cuffs and also enjoyed learning more about her past. I think if something like this would've happened in Book 1 and maybe continued in Book 2, then my perspective on Book 1 would be slightly better. Alas, then it would be sort of dragging the overall plot out. There was conflict at every turn from hall monitors to Adrian getting suspended, and that's my cup of tea. Book 3: So book three was... interesting-ish. Hearst students transfers to Berry due to their school being burned down, so I got to see some new characters (and some annoying past characters). I can't really recall some of the Hearst students' names atm, but what I could say was that I sort of enjoyed some of the good ones. Kate and Max makes almost everyone of Hearst turn against my female MC so that they could become prom queen and king, which was, while a petty move, sort of amusing. To be fair, though, I did suspect Tucker as being responsible for sending the email to Kieran (if I spelled that correctly) about tryouts being canceled (thanks chapter summary)! Anyways, at the end prom was pretty cute, so I'd give the book back. Overall, the book wasn't TOO bad, but it did feel a little... lackluster. I don't know what about it was so lackluster, but I felt there could've been more done. It still kept me reading continuously, so it wasn't so bad! Now the characters I've actually really enjoyed! Here thouh, I'll be talking about the LIs. In terms of LI, I'd say I didn't have much interest in Caleb. I don't know why, but he kind of reminds me of some generic nice guy who doesn't really have a personality other than, well, being a nice guy! I still like him, but just not as much with the other characters. I didn't even bother to pursue him as a LI. That said, I don't really have much to say about him. I think I'm confident to say that between Michael and Maria, Maria is probably my favorite character of all time from the book. She starts off strict at first, but as you continue to romantically pursue her, she eases up to you more, which I found hella cute. I felt as if I were to connect with her when she mentioned all of her hardships, from trying to be that perfect student to hoping things (such as prom and homecoming) go along according to plan. She's, determined, and a very hardworking character whose efforts should not be brushed up. I'm glad I pursued her first. Onto Michael now, he was that generic bad boy, but overall I enjoyed him. He was likeable and I found out some things I wouldn't really think of him do/have. Like Maria, he also opens up to you which was something I really enjoyed. Also, that prom proposal was cheesy but heart fluttering to me lol. Aiden, well, what can I say? Like Maria, a very hardworking man who focuses his dreams on music, but is still extremely likable. Despite his awkward encounters/moments and... high class-ish attitude in music (I don't even know if I could call it that), he's still a polite man who knows how to let loose and how to have the time of his life (throwback to the moshpit in Book 3!). Emma... I'll be honest, at first I wanted to pursue her as my LI, but Maria stole the spotlight from her lol. I actually found her to be very cute in Book 1. I did like the fact that her personality developed in Books 2 and 3. Not much to say about her. Now what do I think of the series overall? Honestly, not bad. It's sort of in the middle of "That was a great read!" and "Eh... could've been better." Asides from its unrealistic moments in high school like every single person getting along (not that it's a bad thing though!) to other points I'd make too long of a list to go over, I could definitely recommend this to people who's looking to "kill people with kindness" lol. That is, if you choose to be ridiculously nice/optimistic. Category:Blog posts